L'esprit de Noël
by Lune Sombre
Summary: Tous les sorciers savent qu'il y a certaines choses dans le monde magique que la science ne peut expliquer. Et Severus Snape, en temps qu'enseignant à Poudlard sous la direction d'Albus Dumbledore, est certainement l'un des mieux placé pour le savoir. Et portant, même lui n'aurait pas pu imaginé que l'esprit de Noël lui rende visite à quelques jours des fêtes. Slash Harry / Severus
1. Prologue

Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais le scénario est totalement issu de mon esprit dérangé, même si certains films de Noël m'ont inspirée.

Ceci est un slash, c'est à dire que l'histoire met en scène un couple homosexuel.

Pas de lemon prévu pour le moment, mais il se pourrait qu'il apparaisse malgré tout.

Harry a tué Voldemort. Dumbledore est encore vivant ( je ne sais pas comment ). Severus Snape également. Sirius est bien mort, de même que Remus et Tonks. Andromeda élève Teddy. Harry, Hermione, Ron et tous leurs camarades ont redoublé leur septième année.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue**

C'était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël à Poudlard. Le bal de Noël aurait lieu le soir même, et les élèves repartiraient le lendemain matin. L'excitation était donc à son comble, et les jeunes sorciers n'écoutaient pas grand-chose à ce que tentaient de leur inculquer leurs courageux professeurs ce jour-là. Toute la journée, Minerva, Filius, Bibine, Chourave et les autres, s'étaient battus pour obtenir l'attention des jeunes à qui ils enseignaient. Et ils virent tous arriver la dernière heure avec soulagement. Un seul cours avait résisté à cette excitation ambiante : celui de Severus Snape. En effet, les élèves le craignaient bien trop pour seulement penser à bavarder en cours de potions. Cependant, malgré le calme plat qui régnait dans ses cachots, Il fût le professeur le plus soulagé lorsqu'enfin, sa dernière classe quitta la salle.

Dès que la porte se referma sur le dernier cornichon sans cervelle de la journée, Severus s'affala sur son bureau, toute dignité oubliée, et soupira. Si quelqu'un avait pu l'apercevoir par la fenêtre à ce moment précis, il aurait vu un homme épuisé, au bout du rouleau, et surtout particulièrement déprimé. Mais l'unique fenêtre de l'endroit étant dû à un sort, personne ne pouvait la voir de l'extérieur, personne d'ailleurs, ne serait assez stupide pour tenter d'espionner un ancien espion.

oooooooooooooooo

Harry, Ron, et leurs camarades, avaient pendant cette journée, atteint les limites de la grande tolérance d'Hermione en passant les cours à bavarder sans écouter un seul mot du discours de leurs professeurs. Tant et si bien qu'à la sortie du cours de sortilèges, le dernier de la journée, la jeune femme les avait pris à part pour leur faire la morale. Et sa voix avait assez de puissance sonore pour qu'on l'entende dans toute la salle commune. N'en menant pas large, ils firent leurs plus plates excuses avant que, attendrie, et décidant de ne pas leur pourrir la soirée, elle les envoie se préparer pour le bal.

ooooooooooooooooo

A peine avait-il rejoint ses appartements que Severus reçu la visite du Directeur. Dumbledore semblait savoir exactement ce que faisait ses professeurs, et malgré des années passées à Poudlard, même le professeur Snape n'avait pas réussit à percer son secret, ce dont il était très fier. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, plus ou moins contraint et forcé puisque le vieil homme s'était invité tout seul dans ses appartements, à lui servir du thé.

- Severus, mon petit, comment vas-tu ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Mauvais, décida le professeur en croisant son regard, le directeur allait encore tenter de lui faire faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de lui-même, mais il ne lui faciliterait pas la chose en continuant cette conversation stupide.

- Bien monsieur le directeur.

- Voyons, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Très mauvais songea-t-il, ce qu'Albus voulait lui demander était quelque chose qu'il allait véritablement détester. Il aurait pu protester, mais il savait très bien que le vieux fou ne lui dirait pas ce qui l'amenait tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas appelé par son prénom.

- Oui, Albus.

- Que fais-tu pendant les vacances cette année Severus ?

Ah non ! Tout mais pas ça, c'était pareil tous les ans ! Il était hors de question qu'il doive encore rester au château pour surveiller les quelques morpions qui ne retournaient pas dans leur famille. Mais quelle excuse pouvait-il bien inventer pour y échapper ?

- Je vais rendre visite à de vieux amis.

- Oh, vous allez faire une visite à Azkaban ?

Un grincement des dents répondit à cette question stupide.

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis désolé Severus, mais c'est que je ne vous connais pas d'autres amis.

Et il allait en plus se mêler de sa vie privée. C'était le pompon. L'ancien mangemort se força à rester calme, un impardonnable sur le bout de la langue. Dumbledore avait beau être une des rares personnes qu'il appréciait un temps soit peu, il était hors de question qu'il lui permette de faire de telles remarques.

- La notion de vie privée vous dit-elle quelque chose Albus ? cracha-t-il, du venin dans la voix.

- Décidément, vous êtes bien mal luné en ce moment mon cher. Je pense effectivement que vous avez besoin de vacances.

Oh oui, il avait besoin de vacances, le plus loin possible d'enfants, et surtout de l'ambiance stupide et mielleuse de Noël.

- Cela est donc réglé, je pars demain matin, le temps de faire mes bagages.

- Si vraiment vous le souhaitez. Mais j'ai un service à vous demander.

- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi, marmonna-t-il.

- Je voudrais que vous veniez au bal de Noël ce soir.

A ce moment même, Severus devait avoir un regard totalement stupide mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il devait fait un cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Devoir supporter la joie de tous les cornichons de l'école à l'approche de Noël pendant toute une soirée. Oh rage ! Oh désespoir !

- Hors de question Albus, même pas dans vos rêves les plus stupides.

- Eh bien, c'est soit ça, soit vous emmenez un élève en vacances avec vous.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Si vous n'êtes pas au bal ce soir, je connaîtrais votre décision, avait-il ajouté avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Génial, on venait de lui donner le choix entre l'enfer au quotidien pendant ses vacances, ou l'enfer multiplié par le nombre d'élèves pendant toute la soirée. Vraiment génial …

Et pour un des rares fois de sa vie Severus Snape ne savait pas du tout quelle décision prendre. Si encore il avait su quel élève il était susceptible d'emmener en vacances, il aurait pu le traumatiser assez pour qu'il refuse catégoriquement, mais malheureusement, Albus devait avoir prévu ce cas de figure. Le dilemme était tout simplement horrible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Que va choisir Severus ?

Quel est l'élève que vient d'échapper à un traumatisme à vie ?

En bref, vous en pensez quoi ?

Pour la suite, vous l'aurez sans doute la semaine prochaine, tout dépend de comme j'avance.

Lune Sombre


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le bal de Noël

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Dumbledore pose un ultimatum à Severus Snape : soit il assiste au bal de Noël de Poudlard, soit il devra prendre en charge un élève pendant toutes les vacances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 1 : Le bal de Noël**

Après bien des réflexions, la pauvre victime des manigances du directeur décida qu'une soirée d'horreur était supportable puisqu'il aurait enfin des vacances dès le lendemain. Il se résigna donc à faire acte de présence au bal de Noël. Pour autant, Albus en aurait pour ses frais, car il était hors de question qu'il fasse un quelconque effort vestimentaire. Il y allait contraint et forcé, et il entendait bien le faire regretter à ce vieux manipulateur.

oooooooooooo

Dans l'imaginaire collectif, les filles prennent toujours beaucoup plus de temps à se préparer que les garçons. Seulement, il faut prendre en compte le fait que les garçons dont nous parlons n'ont aucun goût ni style pour s'habiller, et que la fille en question est bien plus efficace que la plupart de ses camarades. C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons Hermione parfaitement prête, et Harry et Ron se bataillant respectivement avec leur pantalon pour le premier, et les boutons de sa chemise pour le deuxième.

- Mione !

- Oui Ron ?

- Tu peux nous donner un coup de main s'il te plaît ?

- J'arrive, soupira-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir des garçons, en bazar, devons-nous le préciser, elle fit la grimace. Le rouquin portait juste une chemise à moitié fermée et un caleçon, tandis que le brun, torse nu, sautillait sur place en enfilant des chaussettes dépareillées. Elle finit d'attacher la chemise du premier, puis lui choisit un pantalon. Se tournant ensuite vers Harry, la jeune fille éclata de rire :

- Harry, si tu mettais deux chaussettes identiques, je suis sûre que ça serait plus classe tu sais.

- Ah ? Oups ! Je mets quelle couleur alors ?

- Du noir, ça va avec tout. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en fouillant dans son armoire, tu vas enfiler cette chemise, et ça sera parfait.

- D'accord. Et pour mes cheveux, je fais quoi ? Interrogea-t-il en finissant de s'habiller.

- Mmm, on va faire comme si le nid de corbeau que t'as sur la tête était une coiffure dans le genre « saut du lit », avec un peu de gel, ça devrait passer.

Et c'est ainsi que les trois amis enfin parés, près d'une demi-heure après, descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Pour l'occasion, le plafond déjà magnifique au quotidien arborait un magnifique coucher de soleil dans des teintes orangées, et les sortilèges qui l'animaient avaient été étendus aux murs. De fait, on avait véritablement l'impression d'être dehors. Seul le sol de pierre démentait ce rêve éveillé.

Un immense sapin se dressait à chaque coin de la salle, et chacun était décoré aux couleurs d'une maison. Au milieu s'étendait une immense piste de danse. Tout autour, des tables rondes, enchantées pour contenir le nombre de places souhaitées, accueillaient les élèves et les professeurs. L'estrade de la table des professeurs avait été convertie pour servir de plate-forme de mixage au DJ engagé pour la soirée, et des buffets étaient répartis un peu partout.

Tout cela donnait l'impression que la Grande Salle était encore plus grande qu'à l'habitude, ce qui n'aurait même pas été étonnant compte tenu de tous les sorts qui avaient été lancés par les organisateurs.

Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent la porte, une bonne partie des élèves, dans leurs plus beaux atours, étaient déjà là et ils eurent l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde.

oooooooooooo

Severus resta dans ses quartiers le plus longtemps possible puis, lorsqu'il jugea que paraître plus tard aurait dénoté d'un manque de correction certain, il se leva de son fauteuil dans une envolée de cape à faire pâlir un fantôme. Il pénétra dans la salle et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir se mêler aux élèves pour manger. Se frayant un chemin parmi tous ces horribles morveux, il rejoignit Albus.

- Je suis venu, vous êtes content ?

- Très, Severus. Je vous attendais pour faire mon discours.

Il fit tinter son verre et s'éclaircit la voix. Le brouhaha ambiant se calma.

- Chers élèves, je sais que vous avez faim, et envie de vous amuser, alors je vais tâcher de ne pas parler longtemps.

Severus soupira, et souffla entre ses dents :

- Hypocrite, ça, ça veut dire qu'on en a pour une heure …

- Je suis très heureux du début de cette nouvelle année que nous avons passée avec vous, dans la Paix. Certains d'entre vous on émis le souhait de refaire leur année, après les événements de l'année dernière, c'est ainsi que nous accueillons plus d'élèves qu'à l'habitude. Cependant, votre comportement a été exemplaire depuis la rentrée, je suis donc heureux de vous offrir ce bal de Noël pour vous récompenser. Que la fête commence !

ooooooooooooo

A peine le directeur avait-il finit sa phrase que la nourriture était apparue sur les buffets et que la musique résonnait. Les élèves se levèrent, certains filant sur la piste de danse, d'autre se jetaient sur le buffets. Parmi ces derniers, Ron était arrivé devant les plats les plus proches avant même que ses amis n'aient eu le temps de se lever, et il remplissait son assiette.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire avant de le rejoindre.

ooooooooooooo

Assis à côté d'Albus, notre chauve-souris des cachots, dégoûté à l'idée de devoir traverser une telle marée d'élèves pour remplir son assiette, fit apparaître de la nourriture d'un simple geste. La moue de son voisin ne lui échappa pas, mais il refusait de faire semblant d'être heureux d'être là alors que ce même voisin l'y avait forcé.

Bien heureusement pour lui, aucun élève n'était assez téméraire pour venir s'asseoir à la table où il était, cela lui enlevait un souci. Durant un long moment, il eut à subir la bonne humeur vomitive du vieux fou à ses côtés. Et plus les rires et la bonne humeur ambiante l'agressaient, plus il se renfrognait.

Lorsque les buffets, vidés, à la grande déception sembla-t-il d'une certaine belette, disparurent comme par enchantement, tout Poudlard se retrouva sur la piste de danse. Tout Poudlard, ou presque, puisque notre cher Severus, malgré l'insistance de Dumbledore, avait refusé de, je cite, s'exhiber comme ces animaux pleins d'hormones lui servant d'élèves. Il était donc le seul clampin à regarder le fond de son verre vide tandis que tous s'agitaient et suaient sur une musique assourdissante. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

oooooooooooo

A l'opposé de la salle, caché par la piste de danse, un petit groupe d'élèves était tranquillement assis à une table. Parmi eux, Neville et Harry discutaient. Ou plutôt, Neville parlait botanique, et Harry faisait semblant d'être passionné par ce qu'il racontait. Le premier était resté là à cause de sa maladresse chronique, le deuxième parce qu'il n'aimait pas danser.

Au bout de quelques danses, et voyant que leurs camarades semblaient décidés à ne pas arrêter de danser tant qu'ils aurait assez d'énergie pour bouger, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de sortir prendre l'air.

Une fois dans le parc, Neville s'éclipsa vers les serres dont il avait obtenu le pass afin de pouvoir étudier la botanique pour son futur métier, tandis qu'Harry se dirigea en flânant jusqu'au lac. Le soleil, contrairement à ce que l'enchantement de la Grande Salle pouvait faire croire, était couché depuis déjà quelques temps, et le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. Il s'assit au bord du lac et s'amusa un moment à faire des ricochets. Le clapotis de l'eau calme à cette heure-ci, la légère brise soufflant sur son visage, le chant des grillons, tout cela lui semblait bien agréable en comparaison avec le bruit de la fête qu'il percevait encore en arrière-fond.

Il se releva, se déchaussa et, les mains dans les poches, il s'avança un peu dans l'eau. Elle était fraîche, mais tout à fait tolérable pour une nuit d'hiver. Lorsque qu'il commença à frissonner, il retourna sur le bord et, d'un sort, se sécha. Il remit ses chaussures, et se lança un sort pour se réchauffer, puis il s'étendit dans l'herbe. Allongé sur le dos, il observa un long moment les étoiles. Puis, peu à peu, bercé par les petits bruits de la nature, il s'endormit.

ooooooooooo

De son côté, après avoir fait acte de présence au bal bien assez longtemps à son goût, Severus se décida à s'éclipser. Il décida de prendre l'air dans le parc. Peu à peu, il s'éloigna du château, appréciant la diminution du boucan que faisaient les élèves dans la Grande Salle à mesure qu'il avançait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, il aperçut une ombre au bord du lac. Tout d'abord, son idée fut de punir le malappris qui osait se promener hors de son dortoir à une heure pareille. Puis il se rappela que, pour célébrer Noël, le vieux fou avait reculé le couvre-feu à deux heures du matin pour les plus âgés, et à minuit pour les autres. Le professeur résolut donc de s'approcher et d'aviser ensuite. Il aperçut tout d'abord des vêtements masculins, surmontés par une touffe de cheveux bruns en bataille. Puis, contournant l'étudiant, il remarqua immédiatement la cicatrice et les lunettes. Harry Potter dormait, couché par terre dans le parc de Poudlard, tandis que tous ses camarades dansaient et s'amusaient.

- Ça alors, si j'm'y attendais ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir en sens inverse quand il remarqua que le jeune homme frissonnait. Severus avait beau être acariâtre au possible, laisser un gamin dormir dehors à cette saison, alors qu'il avait manifestement froid ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir. Mais il lui serait impossible de l'emmener dans son dortoir sans demander de l'aide à des Gryffondors, et cela lui répugnait au plus haut point. Il soupira puis, dégrafant sa cape de fourrure, il en couvrit Harry. Aussitôt que le tissu le toucha, le brun referma ses poings dessus et s'enroula tel une chenille dedans. Et malgré son cœur de pierre, son professeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri. Il le regarda encore quelques instants dormir, avant de lui enlever ses lunettes et de lui poser à portée de main. Puis il retourna au château, avec le sentiment d'avoir, pour une fois, fait une bonne action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction.

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce bal de Noël.

Lune Sombre


	3. Chapitre 2 : Convocations

Un petit message pour les reviewers qui n'ont pas de compte sur FF : si vous souhaitez une réponse, donnez-moi votre adresse mail ( en mettant des espaces pour que ça passe sur le site ).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Severus décide d'aller au bal de Noël pour avoir ensuite la paix pendant ses vacances. Harry, quand à lui, est parti dans le parc après le repas. Alors qu'il s'est éclipsé du bal, il découvre Harry endormit au bord du lac. Il le recouvre de sa cape puis rentre au château.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 2 : Convocations**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry s'éveilla, il crût d'abord être dans son lit, tellement il se sentait bien. Mais, les événements de la veille lui revenant, il s'interrogea sur ce qui pouvait bien lui tenir aussi chaud. Il sentait un tissu doux dans ses mains, et avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Il ouvrit les yeux mais, faute de lunettes, il voyait complètement flou. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander si tout cela n'était pas une machination quelconque, sa main heurta un objet qui se révéla être ses lunettes. Un sourire doux affleura sur ses lèvres. Quelqu'un avait apparemment pris la peine de lui enlever ses lunettes. Une fois les dites binocles posées sur le bout de son nez, il écarquilla les yeux. On ne lui avait pas seulement enlevé ses lunettes. Quelqu'un lui avait apparemment laissé sa cape pour lui tenir chaud durant la nuit. Qui que soit cette personne, il lui devait sans aucun doute la meilleure nuit qu'il ait passé depuis longtemps.

Le jeune homme se redressa doucement, gardant la cape autour de lui et observa les alentours. Il devait être assez tard, car il eut la chance d'assister à un magnifique levé de soleil. Songeant soudain au fait qu'il avait abandonné ses amis sans les prévenir la veille, il se leva et fila vers le château à toute allure. Il trouva Ron entrain de tenter de fermer une malle qu'il aurait dû finir de faire la veille, et une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Où étais-tu passé Harry James Potter ?! Ron m'a dit que tu n'étais pas rentré hier soir. Tu aurais pu respecter le couvre-feu tout de même ! Le Directeur a déjà été très indulgent en le repoussant à deux heures du matin, hurla-t-elle.

- Je sais Mione, mais je te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès.

- Ta montre est tombée en panne à 1h30 peut-être ? Siffla-t-elle. Où étais-tu ?

- Je me suis endormi dans le parc.

- Et le froid ne t'as pas réveillé sans doute ?

- Non, quelqu'un m'a couvert avec sa cape.

- Bon, on va dire que je te crois, répondit-elle, calmée. Tu as fait ta malle ?

Et l'effervescence du départ reprit ses droits. Les cris résonnaient dans le dortoir. Les objets fétiches, magazines, et autres trousses de maquillage et dentifrices semblaient avoir brusquement disparus chez nos Gryffondors.

Harry venait à peine de s'asseoir lorsqu'une tête passa par la cheminée de la salle commune.

- Dites à Monsieur Potter qu'il est convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur, tout de suite, merci Monsieur Crivey.

- Harry ! T'es convoqué chez Dumbledore maintenant, lança Colin en passant la tête par la porte du dortoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée, c'est tout ce que McGo m'a dit.

- Mione, Ron, j'y vais, si je reviens pas, c'est que ce vieux citronné a trouvé une manière de m'achever, lança-t-il sous les cris outragés de son amie.

oooooooooooooo

Severus s'étira dans son lit. Un sourire affleura sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela la veille. La soirée avait été déplorable, mais elle s'était bien finie. Et surtout, il allait enfin avoir des vacances. Il venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'une note arriva en voletant près de lui :

Severus,

_Prenez le temps de déjeuner et venez me voir dans mon bureau._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS : J'adore les caramels mous._

Il grommela, espérant que ce vieux rabougri n'ait pas trouvé un moyen de lui pourrir les premières vacances qu'il prenait depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner. Le professeur appela un elfe, et demanda un petit déjeuner. Puis il prit délibérément le plus de temps possible pour manger. Et lorsqu'il ne put plus repousser le moment d'aller voir le directeur, il se leva et prit la direction de son bureau, le plus lentement possible. Severus avait parfaitement conscience que son comportement était enfantin mais qu'importe, il avait plus que méritée cette pause, et il était hors de question qu'il se fasse encore embobiner.

ooooooooooooo

Un poing se leva, et il frappa trois coups sur la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Alors qu'il allait repartir, la porte s'ouvrit, et une voix retentit :

- Entre Harry.

Et le faisant asseoir, il lui proposa du thé, puis des gâteaux. Il lui demanda ensuite comment il allait, comment allaient ses amis, et finit par en venir à la raison de sa convocation.

- Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, tu protesteras après mon petit.

Une grimace lui répondit, mais le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Vois-tu, le professeur Snape à consacré sa vie toute entière à contrer les plans de Voldemort. Et depuis que tu as réussis à éliminer cette menace, j'ai l'impression qu'il est comment dire … désœuvré, oui, c'est ça, désœuvré.

Il m'a demandé à partir pendant les deux semaines des vacances de Noël, et je ne pouvais décemment pas lui refuser. C'est la première fois qu'il prend des vacances depuis le début de la guerre. Seulement, j'ai peur qu'il aille s'enterrer seul pendant ces deux semaines pour se morfondre. Il n'a aucun « ami » n'ayant pas trempé dans les activités des mangemorts. Et ce qui s'est révélé très utile ces vingt dernières années le laisse maintenant seul.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne vais pas user de mon influence pour faire libérer ses amis.

- Mais enfin Harry, crois-tu vraiment que je te demanderais une telle chose ?

Non, ce que je voudrais c'est que … Tu n'as rien de prévu pendant les vacances alors peut-être pourrais-tu les passer avec lui ?

- Même si j'acceptais, je doute que le principal concerné soit vraiment d'accord Monsieur.

- En vérité, je comptais plus ou moins sur le fait qu'il refuse d'aller au bal de Noël pour lui imposer ta présence.

- Mais votre plan a foiré. Il est venu au bal de Noël. Attendez, vous lui avez donné le choix entre emmener un élève en vacances avec lui ou aller au bal ? Mais vous êtes fou !

- Un peu de respect jeune homme tout de même.

- Vraiment Monsieur sauf votre respect, je me demande comment il fait pour vous supporter depuis si longtemps, vous êtes manipulateur au possible. Laissez-le donc passer ses vacances en paix, il les a mérité, vous l'avez dit vous-même, non ?

- Eh bien, c'est exact Harry. Mais vois-tu malgré mon côté manipulateur, je considère Severus comme mon propre fils, et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de bêtise. Tu es le seul à arriver à le faire sortir de ses gonds à part moi, alors je suis certain que ta compagnie le divertirait assez pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

- Et pourquoi ne partez-vous pas avec lui Monsieur ?

- J'ai l'école à gérer Harry, et qui plus est, il me serait impossible de lui faire avaler que je ne peux pas passer Noël seul …

- Bon, ça, je veux bien, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ma compagnie changerait quelque chose à cela. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer mes vacances à subir ses sarcasmes pour l'occuper.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça mon petit …

Après encore un moment de conciliabules, nos deux comploteurs entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Bon, alors c'est entendu ? Je lui fais croire que tu n'as aucun endroit où passer tes vacances et que que tu m'as confier vouloir les passer avec lui ? chuchota Albus.

- C'est d'accord, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

oooooooooo

A peine avait-il frappé à la porte que Severus entendit le Directeur parler :

- Très bien Harry, je vais tenter d'en parler au professeur Snape, mais tu te doutes bien qu'il risque de refuser mon petit.

- Oui, je sais, répondit une voix triste.

- Va finir tes bagages maintenant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Une tête brune passa à toute vitesse à côté de lui, avant que le Directeur ne lui intime d'entrer.

Que voulait donc lui demander ce vieux siphonné ?

Après quelques explications, il tomba des nues. Potter n'avait aucun endroit où aller pendant les vacances de Noël, il refusait d'aller chez les Weasley pour ne pas s'incruster. Et cet inconscient avait demandé au Directeur s'il pouvait passer ses vacances avec lui, la chauve-souris des cachots qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis ses onze ans. Et bien entendu, le Directeur lui avait promis d'intercéder en sa faveur …

- Hors de question Albus.

- Mais voyons, je ne peux pas laisser Harry passer ses vacances seul !

- Débrouillez-vous, je n'emmènerais pas ce morveux en vacances avec moi. Vous n'avez qu'à l'emmener vous, puisque vous l'adorez tant votre Sauveur !

- Harry n'est plus un enfant Severus, et vous croyez vraiment que je ne lui ai pas proposé ? Il a refusé, il veut vraiment passer Noël avec vous.

- Mais bien sûr Albus … Il y a deux jours, votre protégé me regardait comme si il voulait me tuer, et maintenant il veut passer Noël avec moi … Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile !

- Bon, écoutez Severus, je sais que cela vous paraît étonnant, mais vous l'avez protégé pendant six ans, et même si vous êtes exécrable avec lui, il vous respecte pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? Qu'il me respecte si ça lui fait plaisir, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, mais qu'il me respecte de loin.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris n'est-ce pas ? soupira son vis-à-vis.

Comment croyez-vous avoir survécu à Nagini ?

- Aucune idée, et cette discussion n'a aucun rapport avec Potter.

- Oh si, au contraire. Son plus grand pouvoir pour vaincre, c'était l'amour.

- Ah ? Il m'avait semblé que l'Avada lui avait été plutôt utile !

- Harry est plus pur que la plupart d'entre nous, c'est grâce à l'amour qui l'anime que vous avez guérit, il vous a guérit. Ses larmes sont comme celles du phœnix lorsqu'il pleure quelqu'un. Et il a pleuré lorsqu'il a vu ce qu'il vous était arrivé.

- Vous essayez de me faire avaler que Saint Potter m'a guérit en pleurant et ne s'en est pas vanté après ? Vous avez décidément de l'imagination Albus.

- Comment pouvez-vous m'expliquer le tatouage en forme de phœnix qui est apparu sur votre torse à l'emplacement de votre cœur alors ?

- Un sortilège quelconque.

- Et comment pouvez-vous m'expliquer, qu'il porte le même dans le dos ?

- Qui me dit que c'est vrai ? rétorqua Severus.

- Si il s'avère que c'est vrai,, vous l'emmènerez ?

Severus aurait pu refuser, mais il y avait de grandes chances que le Directeur le laisse douter si il n'acceptait pas. Alors il finit par céder, en espérant que le Directeur se dégonflerait :

- Si jamais cette histoire abracadabrante est vraie, alors j'emmènerais ce morveux en vacances avec moi pour toute l'année. Mais si jamais vous m'avez menti Albus, et que vous ne l'avouez pas maintenant, vous le paierez cher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de publié.

Est-ce que la raison de la survie de notre Severus vous paraît réelle, ou alors un mensonge d'Albus ?

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Lune Sombre


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le départ

Désolé de n'avoir pas posté avant, j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur.

J'ai eût un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry accepte que Dumbledore fasse croire à Snape qu'il veut passer ses vacances avec lui et personne d'autre. Après une discussion avec le directeur, celui-ci promet d'emmener le jeune homme en vacances avec lui toute l'année si il a la preuve que c'est bien lui qui l'a sauvé de la mort lors de la bataille finale. Cette preuve est un tatouage que Harry est censé porter dans le dos alors que Severus a ce tatouage au niveau du cœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 3 : Le départ**

Le départ du Poudlard Express était prévu pour onze heures. En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry décida de commencer par déjeuner avant de rejoindre ses camarades. Attablé aux côtés des rares Gryffondors qui n'étaient pas en train de boucler leur malle, le jeune homme sourit, amusé par l'effervescence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. En effet, habituellement, les rouge et or n'étant pas du matin, la plupart somnolaient au-dessus d'un bol de leur boisson chaude préférée. Il se servit un chocolat chaud en bavardant avec quelques filles assises à côté de lui, puis attrapa un croissant et se leva. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille finir sa malle.

Alors qu'il cheminait à travers les couloirs en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour s'occuper durant les vacances si le professeur Snape acceptait de l'emmener, une douleur fulgurante le prit à la tête, exactement au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il tomba à genoux et serra les dents. Il avait la brusque impression que son crâne se fendait en deux. Il tenta de toucher sa tête, mais la douleur semblait s'aggraver à ce geste. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis qu'il tentait de réguler sa respiration, presque coupée par la souffrance qu'il endurait. Puis aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle disparut, laissant Harry recroquevillé au milieu d'un couloir vide, haletant et le visage recouvert de larmes. Il attendit quelques instants que sa respiration sifflante se calme, puis se releva, appuyé au mur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une crise de ce genre lui arrivait, mais elles semblaient de plus en plus rapprochées, et le fatiguaient énormément à chaque fois. Il fallait qu'il aille à l'infirmerie demander une potion pour s'en remettre, sinon il tremblerait toute la journée.

oooooooooooo

Poppy Pomfresh avait appris la veille au soir lors du bal que Severus Snape quittait l'école pour les vacances. Forte de ce nouveau savoir, elle avait envoyé une liste de potions au professeur, afin de disposer de ce dont elle aurait besoin durant son absence. C'est ainsi qu'elle attendait dans son bureau la venue de son collègue, en espérant qu'il avait assez de réserve pour qu'il ne lui manque rien. Elle avait appris au fur et à mesure des années que les élèves réussissaient toujours à attraper des maladies qui n'auraient pas dû apparaître en cette saison, ou à se blesser stupidement. Et de part la quantité de temps libre que les vacances leur permettaient c'était sans aucun doute les périodes où elle avait le plus de travail.

oooooooooooo

Le professeur Snape sortit très agacé du bureau du Directeur, et regagna ses quartiers en grognant sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait enlever aucuns points aux élèves survoltés qu'il croisait. Bien heureusement, ses Serpentards avaient assez de dignité pour se tenir comme il le fallait, eux.

Il pénétra dans ses appartements et avisa la note de l'infirmière, posée sur sa table basse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il repartait en sens inverse, une caisse chargée de fioles de potions en tout genre lévitant devant lui.

Il pénétra dans l'infirmerie et appela :

- Mme Pomfresh ?

- Ah, Severus, vous avez pu m'apporter tout ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Presque, il manque quelques fioles de Pimentine, je vous en enverrais par hibou dans quelques jours, je pense que celles que je vous apporte devraient suffire jusque-là.

- Permettez que je vérifie.

Et les deux collègues firent une nouvelle fois l'inventaire de toutes les fioles.

oooooooooooo

Alors que Severus et Poppy bavardaient tranquillement dans le bureau, Harry arriva enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il l'ouvrit, faisant retentir une alarme qui interrompit la discussion dans la pièce à côté et, sans attendre l'infirmière, s'assit au bord d'un lit.

- Mr Potter ? Que vous est-il arrivé encore ? interrogea l'infirmière.

- Une autre crise Madame Pomfresh.

- Une crise ? s'étonna Severus.

- Albus ne vous en a pas parlé ?

- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Bois ça Harry, ça devrait limiter les effets. Attendez deux minutes Severus, je vous explique après. Enlèves ton t-shirt mon petit.

Harry s'exécuta, laissant apercevoir un phœnix tatoué sur son dos au professeur de potions que retint son souffle. L'infirmière l'ausculta attentivement, puis lui fit signe de se rhabiller.

- Je peux lui expliquer Harry ?

- Laissez, je vais m'en occuper, soupira-t-il. Asseyez-vous professeur, ça vaut mieux, ajouta-t-il.

Trop soufflé par la vision du tatouage pour penser à protester, Severus s'exécuta, s'installant sur le lit en face du jeune homme.

- Quelques jours après la bataille finale, j'ai commencé à avoir des crises. La douleur me prend d'un seul coup au niveau de ma cicatrice, j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va se scinder en deux, et ça empire si je touche ma cicatrice. Souvent, ça ne dure pas plus d'une minute ou deux, mais ça me paraît vraiment long tellement c'est douloureux. Et puis ça s'arrête d'un seul coup. Après, je tremble toute la journée. Les seules potions qui calment mes tremblements, ce sont celles des cures anti-Doloris. En ce moment, j'ai des crises de plus en plus fréquentes. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a emmené à Sainte Mangouste, et même dans les hôpitaux sorciers d'autres pays, mais personne n'a trouvé d'où venaient mes crises. Ma cicatrice ne contient plus d'horcruxe, alors ça ne peut pas être dû à cela.

- Vous avez reçu un sort de magie noire ?

- On en a détecté aucun.

- Et le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas jugé utile de m'en avertir.

- Il a voulu le faire Monsieur, mais j'ai refusé. Je vous ai assez dérangé comme ça depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard.

- Eh bien Mr Potter, c'est raté. Vous souhaitiez passer vos vacances avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Nous en profiterons donc pour trouver la raison de vos crises. Soyez à dix heures et demi devant le portail de l'école, ajouta le professeur avant de s'en aller.

Harry soupira, puis esquissa un sourire. Le professeur Dumbledore allait être content. Et si en bonus il était enfin débarrassé de ses crises, la conclusion de ces vacances ne pourrait être que positive, même si le quotidien avec son professeur de potions ne serait sans aucun doute pas facile.

oooooooooooo

La potion ayant fait effet pendant la discussion, Harry pût très vite se relever et reprendre la direction de son dortoir. A peine avait-il pénétré dans la salle commune qu'une impression de déjà vu le pris de plein fouet. Hermione lui sauta à nouveau dessus, hystérique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, t'as fini ta malle ? Pourquoi Dobby vient de partir avec ? Et le Directeur, il voulait quoi ?

- Oui, j'ai fini ma malle. Si Dobby l'a emmené, je suppose que c'est le professeur Snape qui lui a dit de le faire.

- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? l'interrogea Ron.

- A cause de ma discussion avec Dumbledore.

- Hein ?

- Je vais faire court, vous savez que je comptais allez à Grimmaud Place pour les vacances ? Eh bien, le professeur Dumbledore m'a trouvé un autre endroit où passer mes vacances.

- Tu viens à la maison alors ? demanda le rouquin.

- Non. En fait, je pars avec Snape.

- Quoi ?!

- Du calme Ron, intervint Hermione, laisse-le finir son explication.

- J'ai eût une crise ce matin. Et quand je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie, il était là. Forcément, il a voulu des réponses. Enfin bref, du coup, il va essayer de trouver une solution.

- Mais c'est génial Harry !

- Et t'a accepté de partir avec lui ? T'es fou mon pote ! Je suis sûr que n'importe quel autre sorcier pourrait trouver.

- Je te rappelle, siffla le brun, amer, que non, justement, aucun autre sorcier n'a trouvé, et que ça fait plus de six mois que ça dure. Alors tu m'excuseras mais oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour passer deux semaines avec Snape si il peut arriver à m'en débarrasser.

Ron baissa les yeux, penaud, et s'excusa.

oooooooooooo

Lorsque Severus pénétra à nouveau dans ses quartiers, il ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas menti, et que par conséquent, le gosse Potter lui avait vraisemblablement sauvé la vie en pleurant. Beurk, quelle horreur, songea-t-il.

Il avait tout de même réussit à signifier au gamin qu'il l'emmenait sans perdre la face, c'était toujours ça. Maintenant, il allait falloir prévenir le vieux fou, et pour éviter son sourire moqueur, mieux valait rédiger une note que de lui dire de vive voix.

_Albus,_

_Puisque personne ne semble être en mesure de régler le problème des crises de Potter, je m'en occuperais pendant les vacances._

_Je l'emmène à l'impasse du Tisseur. Je vous serais gré de ne pas débarquer chez moi sans prévenir. Dans le cas contraire, j'envisagerais très sérieusement ma démission._

_Severus Snape_

Une fois la note envoyée, Severus rassembla ses affaires, en espérant que son hôte plus ou moins imposé ne l'empêcherait pas de s'occuper pendant les vacances comme il l'avait prévu. Et qui sait, les recherches concernant son problème pourrait peut-être l'intéresser assez pour compenser la présence du morveux. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans ses appartements pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, il prit le chemin pour rejoindre le portail d'entrée de Poudlard.

oooooooooooo

Harry s'était assuré d'arriver à l'heure au portail et attendait désormais son professeur. Lorsque sa montre indiqua dix heures et demi pile, celui-ci venait d'arriver.

- Ponctuel Potter, auriez-vous subit un lavage de cerveau ?

Harry se renfrogna. Le message était très clair, il ne serait pas traité différemment de d'habitude pendant ces vacances. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Dumbledore connaissait aussi bien le professeur qu'il le disait.

- Comment partons-nous Monsieur ?

- Transplanage Potter, prenez mon bras.

Le jeune homme s'agrippa au bras de Snape, espérant arriver miraculeusement sur ses deux pieds pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Il ferma les yeux, découvrant en même temps que sous ses robes noires, l'homme semblait presque musclé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà, Harry et Snape sont partis.

Dites-moi tout. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Quelles sont vos suppositions pour la suite ?

Lune Sombre


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'impasse du Tisseur

Rolala, j'ai honte d'avoir attendu autant avant de poster la suite. Et je n'ai aucune excuse en plus …

Bon, malgré tout, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry a eut une crise et est allé à l'infirmerie. Il y a rencontré le professeur de potions qui a aperçu le tatouage du phœnix dans son dos lorsque Mme Pomfresh l'a ausculté. Il lui a dit qu'il l'emmenait pour résoudre le problème de ses crises. Ils sont en train de transplaner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 4 : L'impasse du Tisseur**

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Harry eût juste le temps de se rattraper au bras de son professeur pour ne pas tomber.

- Toujours aussi adroit Potter …

- Désolé Monsieur.

Son équilibre rétablit, le jeune homme observa rapidement l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. La ruelle était sombre et sale, seuls quelques chats faméliques semblaient y vivre. Lorsque son attention revint à l'homme qu'il accompagnait, celui-ci était déjà presque sorti de la ruelle, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, et courut pour le rattraper. Les rues suivantes semblaient toutes aussi sombres, et les rares maisons qui semblaient encore habitées ne se différenciaient des autres que par une étiquette sur la boîte aux lettres, lorsque celle-ci tenait encore debout. Après quelques minutes de marche, le professeur Snape s'arrêta devant une maison, tout aussi délabrée que les autres, et glissa une clef dans la serrure.

oooooooooooo

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant sa maison, Severus retint une grimace. Cela faisait presque vingt ans qu'il n'y était venu qu'occasionnellement pour récupérer des livres ou du matériel, et si elle était déjà dans un état déplorable avant qu'il n'arrête d'y habiter, ce n'était rien à côté de ce à quoi elle ressemblait maintenant. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Potter ne piquerait pas une crise d'enfant pourri gâté en voyant l'intérieur, qui était encore pire.

Malgré tout, il avait un peu honte de le faire loger dans un endroit pareil.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer le plus jeune.

- Voici le palace de sa majesté pour les vacances …

Il attendit les remarques mais aucune ne vint, seule la mine horrifiée de l'imbécile à ses côtés lui répondit. La visite attendrait plus tard, il se contenta de lui indiquer la cuisine, la salle de bain, les toilettes, et la chambre de son défunt père qu'il occuperait durant son séjour. Quelques sorts rendirent un aspect moins mité au matelas, et il indiqua au jeune sorcier que pour les autres modifications, il devrait s'en charger lui- même. Puis il profita du silence de son « invité » pour s'éclipser dans le laboratoire de potions.

oooooooooooo

Harry avait découvert la maison avec une seule idée à l'esprit : il a vraiment grandit là-dedans ? Contrairement à ce que pensait son professeur, l'air horrifié qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la maison n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il allait devoir y vivre durant deux semaines, mais avec l'idée qu'un enfant, Severus Snape dans ce cas, ait pu grandir dans un tel endroit. Puis il se rappela soudainement qu'il avait grandit lui-même dans un placard, et qu'il n'avait donc pas été mieux loti. Il suivit son professeur en silence, mais faillit malgré tout pousser une exclamation de joie lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il aurait une chambre à lui. Il s'était attendu à devoir dormir dans le canapé, ou sur un matelas par terre dans une remise. Et lorsqu'il eut la permission implicite de décorer comme il le souhaitait, il dut s'empêcher de sauter au coup de son hôte. Bien heureusement, la tête d'enterrement de celui-ci lui fit très vite reprendre ses esprits. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva seul dans sa nouvelle chambre à peine cinq minutes après être entré dans la maison.

Le brun tourna sur lui-même, jaugeant rapidement la pièce. Le matelas était dans un état acceptable, mais le lit était branlant, et les lattes du sommier prêtes à craquer. La table de nuit était fendue, le papier peint pendait le long des murs, le bureau ne tenait plus debout, quand à la chaise, il lui manquait un pied. Pour couronner le tout, une fuite d'eau trempait le plancher et salissait le plafond, et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait la chambre, du sol au plafond.

- Recurvite ! Colmato ! Reparo !

Quelques sorts plus tard, la saleté avait disparu, les meubles étaient réparés, la fuite colmatée, et les murs nus. Et après d'autres modifications, ils étaient peints en crème, et une épaisse couette verte recouvrait le lit.

La chambre ainsi améliorée, Harry décida de chercher le professeur afin de pouvoir récupérer sa malle.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il pénétra sans prévenir dans le laboratoire de potions, alors que Severus Snape, en plein travail, en était arrivé à une étape critique.

oooooooooooo

- Professeur ?

L'interpellé sursauta, faisant de ce fait un tour de trop dans sa potion. Celle-ci se mit à bouillir, faisant trembler le chaudron, qui soudain explosa. Snape eut juste le temps de se jeter un sort de protection avant d'être atteint pas la substance bleue hautement toxique que son erreur avait fabriqué.

- Recurvite. Potter ! Espèce d'imbécile invétéré ! Hurla-t-il. Je sais que le pois chiche que vous avez dans la tête ne vous permet pas une réflexion approfondie, mais il me semblait que de par la fréquentation de Londubat, vous auriez appris à ne pas surprendre quelqu'un en pleine conception de potion ! Qui plus est, il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à entrer dans cette pièce ! Vous n'êtes pas chez vos moldus ici, par conséquent, vous n'êtes pas le roi du monde petit idiot !

- Au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, vous ne m'avez pas interdit non plus d'entrer ici ! Et mon pois chiche est bien suffisant pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas surprendre quelqu'un qui fait des potions. Seulement voyez-vous, pour cela il aurait fallu que je sache que vous étiez entrain d'en faire ! Quand à mes moldus, si vous croyez qu'ils me traitent comme Merlin lui-même, vous êtes vraiment mal renseigné pour un ancien espion Monsieur, cracha Harry, outré.

- Je ne vous permet pas de me parler comme ça, je suis déjà assez charitable de vous supporter pendant les vacances, alors fermez-là Potter. Et si vous êtes incapable de reconnaître un chaudron, il faudrait penser à changer vos binocles ! Au passage, je me fous de vos moldus et de la façon dont ils vous traitent, même si je suis persuadé que vous mentez encore. Vous mériteriez que je …

Alors que Snape semblait prêt à faire subir un sermon en règle au jeune homme, celui-ci poussa un hurlement déchirant et s'écroula au sol. Les larmes se mirent à couler tandis qu'il haletait et gémissait de douleur. Les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, il serrait les dents. Le professeur tenta de le relever, le faisant à nouveau pousser un cri de douleur. Il finit donc par se résigner à attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, la crise, car c'en était une, sans aucun doute, sembla se calmer.

- C'était QUOI ça ?

- Une crise Monsieur, souffla Harry, tremblant.

- Je m'en doute oui, mais vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous en aviez plusieurs par jour.

- C'est la troisième fois que ça arrive. Habituellement, je n'en ai qu'une par jour maximum.

- Et ça dure depuis la bataille finale ?

- C'est ça.

- Par rapport à vos visions due au lien avec Voldemort, c'est moins douloureux ou c'est pire ?

- Dix fois pire. Au moins eux fois pire qu'un doloris de Voldy lui-même si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Venez, je vais vous aider à vous relever.

Il se baissa et soutint le jeune homme jusqu'au salon, puis l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé, après l'avoir remis en état d'un sort. Se tournant vers la cheminée, il jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette et passa la tête dans les flammes vertes. Après avoir demandé à Mme Pomfresh les potions nécessaires pour aider Harry, qui tremblait toujours, à se remettre de sa crise, il prit place sur le canapé, à côté de son élève.

- Nous chercherons la cause de ces crises dès demain matin Mr Potter.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Attendez donc que je trouve une solution avant de me remercier, grommela Snape, touché malgré tout.

Il savait bien que le gamin le remerciait surtout de l'avoir aidé après sa crise.

- Alors, dites-moi, l'interrogea-t-il, pour changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que le directeur vous a proposé pour que vous fassiez semblant de vouloir passer vos vacances avec moi ?

oooooooooooo

Harry esquissa un sourire. Ainsi le professeur avait percé Dumbledore à jour depuis le début. Et pourtant il avait accepté de l'emmener. Le directeur avait du utiliser des arguments assez percutants.

- Que vous a-t-il dit pour que vous acceptiez ? répliqua-t-il, amusé.

- Vous d'abord Potter.

- Eh bien il a fait valoir le fait que vous vous retrouviez seul pour la première fois depuis longtemps et qu'il avait peur que vous ne fassiez une bêtise.

- Et bien sûr, votre complexe du héros a fait que vous avez aveuglément accepté.

- Eh bien non, en fait, c'est quand il m'a assuré que j'étais le seul à pouvoir vous faire réagir, et qu'il a finit par ajouter qu'il était sûr qu'au fond vous m'appréciez beaucoup.

- Ce que vous êtes naïf Mr Potter. Vous l'avez cru bien sûr.

- Si vous m'avez protégé pendant toutes ces années, c'est bien qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans ce que Dumbledore raconte, non ? Bon, et vous alors, comment il vous a convaincu ?

- J'ai eut pitié de vous Potter. Le Sauveur est censé vivre dans un monde tout rose, pas subir des crises suprêmement douloureuses presque quotidiennement. Et puis ça serait bête que tout ce que j'ai fait jusque là pour vous garder en vie soit fichu en l'air pour une raison inconnue.

- Je vois, vous ne voulez pas me répéter ce qu'il vous a dit. Après tout, c'est votre droit Monsieur. Je crois bien le directeur pense nous avoir tous les deux manipulés.

- Il me semble aussi. Mais rien ne nous empêche de le laisser continuer à y croire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vraiment, ça serait tordu de lui faire ça, rigola Harry.

- Vous croyez ? l'interrogea Snape, pince-sans-rire. Au contraire, vu son grand âge, je suis sûr que cela serait charitable de lui laisser ses illusions. Et puis de toute façon, il me semble bien que j'ai fait la bêtise d'accepter de vous emmener durant les vacances de toute l'année scolaire.

- Vous vous êtes fait avoir, pouffa Harry.

- Non, j'étais sûr que le vieux fou bluffait, c'est tout. Et ne vous moquez pas de moi. Je vous signale, Mr Potter, que nous sommes dans le même bateau.

- Ah, vous aussi vous l'appelez comme ça !

Leur conversation fut interrompue par une infirmière presque hystérique sortant de la cheminée, qui sauta sur Harry pour l'ausculter. Il songea distraitement que c'était la troisième fois de la journée qu'on l'attaquait de cette façon, avant d'avaler les potions qu'elle lui tendait. Quelques minutes plus tard, les tremblements, que cette discussion presque surréaliste lui avait fait oublier, avaient disparus.

oooooooooooo

Lorsque Poppy retourna enfin à Poudlard après lui avoir confié toutes les potions nécessaires à Harry, et lui avoir fait une énième recommandation, Severus s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et souffla. Si les élèves la surnommaient le dragon, ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Une omelette, ça vous dit professeur ?

- Volontiers Potter, répondit-il, en réalisant brusquement qu'avec toutes ses péripéties, ils n'avaient pas mangé à midi.

- Dites, si on doit passer deux semaines ensemble, vous pourriez peut-être m'appeler Harry, non ?

Le dit professeur réfléchit quelques secondes. Le gosse s'était révélé d'assez bonne compagnie, et ils avaient même réussi à parler calmement. Et après tout, ça semblerait moins solennel que de l'appeler par son nom de famille alors qu'ils allaient partager leur quotidien.

- C'est d'accord Harry. Mais uniquement lorsque nous sommes seuls.

Un sourire éblouissant lui répondit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette était posée devant lui. Ils mangèrent en silence, appréciant l'un comme l'autre le calme après le passage de Poppy Pomfresh. Un sort s'occupa de la vaisselle sale, et les deux hommes prirent la direction de leurs chambres respectives, épuisés par cette journée riche en émotions. Soudain, Harry pila net au milieu du couloir, se rappelant de la raison première pour laquelle il était allé dans le laboratoire.

- Au fait Monsieur, où est ma malle ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Si vous trouvez les dialogues un peu envahissants, je plaide coupable, j'ai parfois du mal à repasser en narration, j'espère que ça ne gêne pas trop la lecture.

Lune Sombre


End file.
